Óνειρα σας
by ISolemnlySwearThatIAmNoGood
Summary: Hanging out with the gods is unusual in itself but with time travel, adopted children and love that lasted for centuries. What's this about soul mates? Rated T. Apollo/Percy. Updated every week. (reading the books)
1. Chapter 1

**Óνειρα σας.**

**The title means: **_**dreaming of you.**_

**Summary: hanging out with the gods is unusual in itself but with time travel, adopted children and love that lasted for centuries. What's this about soul mates? Rated T.**

**Warnings: Slash, bashing, swearing, time travel, AU universe, people rising from death, violence, OOCness, possible OC's.**

**The bashed: Annabeth, Hermes, Zeus, Hera, Athena, Thalia, Sally, Grover, Chiron and Dionysus bashing.**

**Pairings: Apollo/Percy, Aphrodite/Ares, Katie/Travis, Artemis/Orion, Hades/Persephone and more…**

**Percy, Stolls and Katie are after TLO, Luke and Chris before Lukes quest, Gods from after Thalia was made into a tree.**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing except my AU plot line, and my pretties, if you think I put all my suprises in this chapter, you are soooo wrong.**

_**Chapter 1: Gods and demigods.**_

**Apollo POV.**

It was just a normal winter solace. Uncle P and Zeus were arguing. Hades was sitting looking glum. Hestia was staring around the room with sorrowful eyes. Ms. Know-It-All was spouting off random facts. Hera was screaming at Zeus about cheating on her again. Artemis and I were polishing our bows. Aphrodite and Ares were making out. Hephaestus was tinkering. Dionysus was trying to drink wine. Demeter was shoving cereal in people's faces and there was a bunch of scared kids in the corner.

Then my mind went into awful images that showed a prophesy in the making.

_"Half-bloods will help you know,  
Bringing books to help show,  
The cruelness of the scythe.  
Some will come,  
To answer your call,  
But beware,  
Or Olympus shall fall."_

I blinked back to myself to find the entire room staring at me. I started to shake and shrunk to my human size.

"Apollo, are you okay?" asked uncle P kindly. I shook my head rapidly and scooted back into my throne quickly, shaking like a scared child. The images I had gotten from that…

Uncle P walked over to me. "Apollo what did you see?" He asked kindly but urgently.

"Kids-death. Kronos-" I shuddered.

Uncle P looked like he was going to press me for more details but I was saved by a- a note?

_Dear Olympians,_

_My name is Percy Jackson._

I gasped slightly remembering my lost love. Percy, son of Poseidon, God of demigods, rage and redemption.

_(Gods, Perce, you're so formal! Hi this is the amazing Apollo speaking. Past me, I apologize for the images but it was completely necessary! I swear!)  
/Apollo be nice!/  
(*sigh* Yes uncle P.)  
Anyway, as I was saying. We are in the middle of a war with Zeus._

"WHAT!"

_He is a selfish bastard who caused too many deaths. We are winning but there has been too many deaths already.  
(So we decided to send books back of Percy's life. Past me, pay attention because you'll meet your soul mate. Again.)_

I paled drastically, he died. His soul faded. How could he be alive?

Uncle P took the note out if my hand and continued reading it.

_/Apollo!/  
(Yes uncle P.)_  
_Anyway, in a minute we'll send some demigods back. They'll be younger than me but most of them hate Zeus and his allies.  
(Perce! Spoiler alert!)_

_Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Percy, Poseidon, Apollo and the Fates._

_P.S. Bring Persephone and Triton. We may send in more people._

_P.P.S. Get rid of the scared demigods in the corner. This book is too harsh for them._

_P.P.P.S. Get a golden net and shove the following Gods in: Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Athena and Hermes. This note will put them under a sleeping spell so you can. Enjoy! (Give Zeus a few good whacks for me!)_

Chiron started herding the demigods to the door. The fore mentioned Gods collapsed to the ground. Hades flashed out to get Persephone and Uncle P went to get Triton. Hephaestus flashed out to get the golden net and shove the sleeping Gods in.

Artemis walked over to me. Contrary to popular belief, we were quite close. She towered over me before shrinking down to her human size.

"You okay?" She asked sympathetically. She knew my pain after all, she had Orion, who I got her to kill and regretted it ever since.

"No. Yes. Maybe? I don't know!" I cried out in frustration. He could be alive!

"You'll be okay," Artemis patted my arm and walked back to her throne.

Hades and Poseidon walked back in with their wife and son respectively.

The door slammed shut.

All the other gods shrank down to their human forms and Uncle P conjured a couch for me, him and Triton to sit on. I snuggled up to him. He was the closest thing I had to a father. Triton rolled his eyes at me but patted my hair.

Suddenly there was screaming from the top of the room.

Uncle P summoned some water and caught the kids before they smushed on the ground. They were all dead to the world

Two people rose out of the ground. I heard Artemis gasp at one of them and I looked. As Artemis flung herself off her couch and flew at him I realized the impossible had happened. Orion had risen from the dead.

I looked over at the other group. There was a cute kid that looked around 10. Two identically Hermes boys. Two similar looking boys. A blonde, Demeter child. A mini me and Percy.

Wait a minute. Percy?

"PERCY!" I screamed flying across the room. While the other demigods were starting to stir but Percy hadn't moved.

I flew to his side and started checking him with my magic. Emotionally drained. Mentally exhausted. But not a scratch on him. He didn't, did he?

Poseidon raced across the room with Triton on his tail.

"Apollo! What's wrong with him?!" Triton barked at me. Huh, two seconds in and he's embracing his big brother roll again.

"He took a dip in the Styx. And he's mortal." I said worriedly.

"Mortal? Oh that idiot! He got reborn!" Triton nearly screamed.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I came across something irregular in his reading.

"Triton, quiet! Apollo what's wrong?" Uncle P asked.

I looked up gravely. "He's reliving his memories as a god. His body will change back to god."

"That's good! Right?"

"It's a very difficult process and I've only heard of someone surviving it once. He needs a bed, nectar, blankets and constant attention otherwise he'll pass away."

"On it!" Triton nodded before snapping his fingers. I looked at the stuffed Pegasus in his arms before realizing it was Percy's.

I laid him in the bed before checking the other demigods for harm. They were all exhausted. But otherwise okay.

Orion and the other girl were another matter. Orion was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. Starving, broken arm, cracked rib and a sluggishly bleeding arrow wound. The girl was burnt, exhausted, broken leg, internal bruising and a sluggishly bleeding cut on her forehead.

Hades came over to me.

"How are they?" He pointed to the child and girl that came back from the dead.

"They'll live. The girl is worse but she'll recover. The boy is traumatized." Hades looked down. "Hades, I know who they are. Just go cuddle your kids. I know you're a big softy."

Hades glared at me but conjured a bed for them. I took mini-me and Hermes' twins. Demeter took her daughter. Aphrodite kidnapped the other two. I had to pity her, she had lost her twins after seven years of them living, they had faded- Lucas, the god of betrayal and Christopher, the god of forgiveness. I had been kicked out of Olympus at the time.

I carried the boys over to the bed and enlarged it before collapsing on it. I was mentally drained.

Mini-me chose then to wake up. I studied him before I decided it was Will, my two year old son.

"Will? Are you with us son?" I asked gently. Will bolted upright before clutching his head and sinking down with a groan.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yes please, dad," Will groaned slightly.

I conjured a bottle and gave it to him after helping him sit up.

"Where am I?" He asked worriedly.

"When is the better question but I'll answer both. You're in Olympus and from the age you look- fifteen right?- you're thirteen years in the past," I told him.

"Of course. Something weird always happens around Percy," he mumbled before spotting Hermes sons.

He started shaking the twins. "Connor, Travis, you're missing a prank war!"

"What!" Their eyes flew open and they groaned. I handed them both a bottle of water.

"Thanks Lord Apollo!" Said the slightly taller one.

"Apollo," I corrected instinctively.

"Thanks Apollo," the smaller one said before sticking his tongue out at his brother. "I'm Connor-"

"And I'm Travis and together we are the-"

"Stoll brothers!" They announced together.

I smiled at Will. "I have to check on Percy. Wanna help? Or check your friends?"

Will flushed. "I'll check the goofballs."

"Kay," I smiled at him and ruffled his hair before sliding off the huge bed and walking around it to Percy.

"Any change?" I asked Poseidon. Triton was stroking his brothers' hair.

"None yet." Just as he said that Percy whimpered.

"Shush brother. Triton's here," Triton murmured.

Percy whimpered "Tri." and went silent again.

I checked his reading and sighed in relief. "He's got a ninety percent chance of making it now."

Poseidon walked into the middle of the room. The other two kids Aphrodite had captured and Demeter's kid had woken up but Hades' kids and Orion hadn't.

"Okay demigods introduce yourselves or if their unconscious someone else tell me, so we can figure out what we're doing. We'll start with the two you captured, Aphi!"

"Do not call me APHI!"

"Sorry," Poseidon winced.

"Luke, son of unknown, age sixteen. I think," the older looking of the two kids said frowning slightly.

"Wait just a second, what do you mean you 'think'?" Asked Ares curiously.

"Well, me and Chris were found in an alley by the Empire State Building, I think we were about five or six. We were freezing, starving and exhausted. We lost our memories of growing up and we haven't had the easiest life so I can get kinda protective." He explained and I frowned feeling bad for the kid. I looked over at Aphi and she looked so hopeful.

"Luke, is your name actually Luke or is it Lucas? Is your brother's name actually Christopher?" Asked Ares eagerly. I walked over to them and checked their godly blood.

I gasped stumbling back and held my hand to my forehead. "Can people stop coming back to life for today, if anyone else wants too can they wait 'til tomorrow!"

"What is it 'Pol?" Asked Aphi eagerly. I snapped my fingers and the boys collapsed.

"What did you do!?" Cried Aphi.

"I gave them back their memories like what's happening with my Perce right now. Bring them over. Yes it is your kids, no memory but your kids."

Ares carried them both over, one at a time.

"Okay, does anyone else want to admit they're a god?" I asked kinda calmly.

Everyone shook their head. "Good."

I walked over to the bed and said;

"I am taking some time off after this," before checking the kids.

"Um, Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, age sixteen," said the girl by Demeter.

"The kids are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, my kids, from 1930. They were in the Locus casino to stop Airhead killing them," said Hades, hastily taking on the bit at the end.

"Will Solace, son of Apollo, age fifteen," my son said proudly.

"Orion, son of Poseidon," said the man leaning against me sister.

"Ori, you're awake!" I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes at me but smiled back.

"I know, I'm just that awesome," he joked as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Connor-"

"And Travis-"

"Stoll, sons of Hermes aka God of asshats," they chorused. I chuckled at them before wincing and screaming at the demigods:

"Demigods, shield your eyes. NOW!" They hastily complied as Luke and Chris began to turn into their godly forms.

Aphi and Ares rushed over to them as they started to groan.

"They need nectar and attention. Don't leave them alone 'til tonight at the very earliest," I ordered before checking them out.

Luke sat up and groaned. "Chris?" He said looking around before spotting his brother passed out.

"CHRIS!" He screamed shaking his brother furiously. Chris blinked his eyes open. "Wha- oof!"

Aphi had tackled them into a hug. "My babies!"

"Mom? Mom!" They cried their memories flooding back.

They shrunk out of their godly form and I called "It's safe!"

Chris looked up at me. "Percy's alive, he was reborn as Percy Jackson. He's started to remember."

"I think we'll start the books tomorrow, all patients not cleared must stay here, meaning: Nico, Bianca, Orion, Luke, Chris and Percy. Anyone can stay but if you wanna play crack the asshats then take it outside," Triton announced for me.

"Be back here tomorrow at nine, if you go," Uncle P announced.


	2. AN sorry :(

**Hi everyone, please don't kill me for not updating. I've in England visiting my family and before that I was away for three weeks speaking Irish. So anyway, I recently began to ship luckery so I've decided to rewrite the first chapter. This is going to be u for two days before I repost the first chapter and post the second chapter. Sorry but I can't write a ship that I have decided I want sunk, sorry again ****.**


End file.
